Kimi Wa Boku No Tomodachi Desu
by Decchan Beyond
Summary: "Apa maksudmu kemarin kencan dengan Naruto!"/"Sak! Kau salah paham!"/ Fic yang di-publish untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sakura. Warning Inside! Mind to RnR?


YA! Runa kembali dari dunia sana(?)! Fic ini ditulis special buat merayakan hari ulang tahun Sakura yang telat satu hari! bagi penggemar Sakura, jangan kecewa dengan fic-nya, ya! ^O^

**Disclaimer : **sampai bumi terbelah dua pun**, Masashi Kishimoto **gak akan mau ngasih chara-charanya buat saya!

**Rated : T**

**Genre : ****Friendship/Romance**

**Chara : ****Sakura H., Naruto U., and Ino Y.  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**OOC, TYPO, MISSTYPO (BUAT JAGA-JAGA), AU, GAJE, ANCUR, ABAL, BERANTAKAN, BAHASA TIDAK DIMENGERTI, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, HANCUR DEH POKOKNYA T.T**

**JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA APALAGI AUTHORNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL 'BACK' YANG ADA DI**_**TOOLBAR BROWSER**_** ANDA. SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME BERBENTUK APAPUN! JIKA MEMANG BANYAK KESALAHAN, MOHON DIBERI TAHU DIMANA LETAK KESALAHANNYA DAN MOHON DIMAAFKAN KARENA SAYA MASIH BELUM AHLI.**

**ANDA SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN !**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**~Kimi Wa Boku No Tomodachi Desu~**

"Maksudmu apa kemarin jalan bareng Naruto?" bentak Sakura sambil mendorong Ino ke dinding.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku du-,"

**PLAK**

Belum selesai Ino bicara, Sakura menamparnya duluan.

"Apa? Sudah jelas semuanya! Aku melihat kalian makan ramen berdua dengan MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!" bentak Sakura dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Sak, kau salah paham!" ujar Ino mulai membela diri.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salah paham! Aku melihatmu dengan Naruto! BERDUA!" bentak Sakura lagi.

"Saku-,"

"Sudahlah! Aku benci punya sahabat sepertimu! Sahabat macam apa kau?" ketus Sakura pedas dan meninggalkan Ino di kelas.

"Hiks… Sakura… kau… benar-benar salah paham… hiks…" tangis Ino dan terduduk.

***Kimi Wa Boku No Tomodachi Desu***

**[Flashback]**

"_Naruto! Kau sudah makan 7 piring, lho! Apa tidak sakit perut?" tegur Ino ke Naruto yang tengah meminum kuah dari mie ramen._

"_Fuah! Paman! Tambah satu lagi!" pinta Naruto tidak memperdulikan teguran dari Ino._

"_Naruto! Kau gila!" ujar Ino._

"_Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Aku dapat kupon makan gratis! Jadi tidak apa-apa! Hehehe! Kalau kau mau nambah, nambah aja!" seru Naruto senang dengan tawa khasnya. Ino hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._

**[End Of Flashback]**

**Sakura's POV**

Cih! Apanya yang salah paham? Jelas-jelas kemarin aku melihat mereka makan berdua di Ramen Ichiraku! Ino _pig_ itu berani sekali mengambil pacarku! Naruto juga! Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku ini masih sah sebagai pacarnya? Aku benci melihat mereka!

**End of Sakura's POV**

***Kimi Wa Boku No Tomodachi Desu***

'_Gomen'_

_-Ino Y.-_

Itulah memo kecil yang didapat Sakura di dalam lokernya, "Cih," tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

**-Class X-1-**

"Ohayou… Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata lembut.

"Ah! Ohayou mo, Hinata-chan!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Ino dari bangkunya. Sakura menatapnya sebentar lalu membuang muka.

"Hinata, mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Ah… Eh… Ke… Perpustakaan," jawab Hinata.

"Aku ikut!" kata Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata pergi.

"…" Ino menatap Sakura sedih. Tidak dia sangka Sakura benar-benar salah paham atas kejadian kemarin.

**TEP(?)**

"Sudahlah… cerita pada kami!" bujuk Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Iya, No. Cerita saja," tambah Temari sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino. Ino menggigit bibir. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba Naruto muncul didepan pintu.

"Yo! Apa kalian melihat Sakura-chaaan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara cempreng khas miliknya **#PLAK!**

"Hiks… huwaaa!" Tangis Ino pecah dan sukses membuat Tenten, Temari, Naruto, dan orang-orang sekitar terkejut.

"I…Ino! Jangan nangis!" bujuk Temari.

"Tuh, 'kan? Ini salahmu, Naruto! Dia pasti ketakutan melihat wajah hancurmu yang menyeramkan itu!" tuduh Tenten asal ke Naruto.

"Enak saja! Wajahku baru di _upgrade-repair_(?), tauk!" bantah Naruto dengan logat Inggrisnya yang udik *dibakar*.

"Ino… ceritalah!" bujuk Temari.

"Biarkan saja dia nangis! Itu akan membuatnya tenang," kata Naruto bijaksana **#wuih!#**.

"Benar juga," kata Temari sambil mengusap-usap punggung Ino.

**-Sakura's Place-**

"Ng… A-no… Sakura-chan. Kenapa… kamu gak ngumpul bersama Ino…? Tanya Hinata saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas. Sakura terdiam.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan," jawab Sakura. Hinata mengangguk takut.

**-Class X-1-**

"Ooohh~! _Wakatta_!" seru Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar cerita Ino.

"Hm… jadi, hanya salah paham saja," ujar Tenten yang dibalas anggukan Ino. Tak lama, datanglah Sakura dan Hinata memasuki kelas.

'_Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto disini? Dekat-dekat dengan Ino lagi! Uh,'_ batin Sakura.

"A… ada apa ini? Ino…? Kamu…kenapa?" Tanya Hinata melihat mata Ino yang merah. Ino menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kesini, Nar?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tadi aku mencarimu, tapi kamu tidak ada, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu," jelas Naruto dengan senyum khas-nya. Sakura hanya diam.

"Oi, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke dari bibir pintu kelas X-1 itu.

"Ya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kembalikan buku PR-ku!" perintah Sasuke.

"E…E… iyaa!" sahut Naruto dan berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

'_Tuh, 'kan? bahkan dia tidak memanggilku dengan 'Sakura-chan' lagi. Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit!'_ batin Sakura lagi.

***Kimi Wa Boku No Tomodachi Desu***

_From : Naruto U._

'_Ino! Cepat bawa bunga yang kupinta kemarin! Kita lakukan sekarang!'_

Itulah pesan yang didapat Ino melalui ponsel Nokia 2700-nya(Promosi XD) saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris berlangsung. Dia melihat sekeliling.

'_bagus! Gak ada yang lihat!'_ batin Ino langsung membalas pesan dari Naruto. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

'_Ino~~~~~… Kau pasti lagi sms-an dengan Naruto, kaaaann? Ukh! Kau membuatku tambah kesaaal!'_ geram Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dia telah men-_Shannaro_(baca: mematahkan) pensilnya.

_To : Naruto U._

'_Bentar…'_

Ino meng-klik tombol _send_ lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong rok-nya. _'Saatnya acting!'_

"Ukh… Asuma-sensei! _I… I want to see the flower_!**[1]**" ujar Ino dengan nada kesakitan yang dibuat-buat sambil memegangi perutnya. Asuma yang mengajar sebagai guru bidang studi Bahasa Inggris tersebut mengangguk. Ino langsung pergi keluar kelas dan mengambil bunga di lokernya lalu pergi ke tempat Naruto.

**~'~'~**

"Kau lama sekali," kata Naruto singkat ke Ino sambil menaburkan tepung di atas tanah hingga membentuk sesuatu.

"Masih untung aku datang," jawab Ino menghias sekeliling tepung dengan bunga tadi.

"Nah! Selesai! Sekarang tinggal panggil orangnya," seru Naruto yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan menabur tepungnya.

**-Class X-1-**

"Hah~…" Sakura menghelas nafas bosan. Murid-murid yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran mereka.

"_Ngiiing~… SAKURAA-CHAAAN!"_ teriak seseorang dengan toa dari halaman disebelah gedung kelas X yang bertingkat itu.

**(A/N : Hmph… gimana ya jelaskannya? Gini, Sakura itu kelas X-1, nah! Gedung kelas X itu bertingkat 3. Lantai paling atas ada kelas X-1, X-2, X-3. Lalu lantai dua ada kelas X-4, X-5, X-6. Dan di lantai pertama ada kelas X-7, X-8, X-9. Terus, di samping gedung itu, terdapat taman yang lumayan luas. Readers ngerti, 'kan? kalau gak ngerti… ya sudahlah! XD *Runa diseret*).**

Semua murid dan guru yang mendengar itu terkejut mendengar suara cempreng khas milik lelaki berambut durian(?) tersebut lalu spontan langsung melihat keluar jendela.

"Waw~!" teriak semuanya kagum. Minus Sakura yang terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Taburan tepung dan bunga berbentuk hati atau yang biasa kita sebut _Love _dengan tulisan, **'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN! AISHITERU! NARUSAKU FOREVER!'** di atas tanah itu membuatnya tertegun. Sakura pergi mendatangi Naruto dan Ino di taman itu.

"NARUTO!" panggil Sakura ketika berada di taman tersebut.

"Sakura-chan!" sahut Naruto. Sakura berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Sakura menangis di dada bidang Naruto. Ino tersenyum senang melihat mereka sambil melemparinya dengan bunga-bunga. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bersorak gembira sambil sesekali bersiul ria.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun! Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang paling hebat! Arigatou!" ucap Sakura senang.

"Ya, Sakura-chan! Do itta! Eng… Sakura-chan. Balikkan badanmu dan tutup mata, ya!" pinta Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan menurutinya. Terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _liontin_ dari kantung seragamnya dan memakaikannya ke leher jenjang Sakura dari belakang. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat _liontin_ itu.

"Nar-," belum selesai Sakura bicara, Naruto lebih dulu menunjuk kearah Ino. Ino yang merasa ditunjuk, menatap Naruto bingung.

"Dia yang membantuku. Sahabatmu," kata Naruto.

**[Flashback]**

"_Nar! Ini bagus, lho! Pasti dia suka!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah liontin imut. _

"_Kau yakin dia akan suka?" Tanya Naruto._

"_Ya! Seleraku dengan Sakura hampir sama!" ujar Ino senang._

"_Yasudah! Aku beli ini! Nah sebagai gantinya, kau biar kutraktir makan ramen Ichiraku! Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ino._

**[End Of Flashback]**

Sakura terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya. Kini kakinya melangkah mendekati Ino.

"Kau… baka!" ucap Sakura singkat ke Ino.

"Heee?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan dari awal?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal namun langsung memeluk Ino erat.

"Kau yang tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara," jawab Ino membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Hiks… Ino… maaf," lirih Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura…" jawab Ino.

"Kita masih sahabat, kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil melepas pelukan.

"Tentu!" jawab Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino…" ucap Sakura. Ino tersenyum lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Do itta! Ah! Aku ada hadiah untukmu!" seru Ino.

"Hadiah?"

"Hm! Selamat ulang tahun-,"

**CEPLAK(?)**

Ino melempar telur busuk ke atas kepala Sakura.

"-jidat!"

"Grrrrr… INOOO!"

***Kimi Wa Boku No Tomodachi Desu***

**-The End-**

**[1] : 'I want to see the flower' digunakan oleh murid untuk permisi keluar kelas. Khususnya di MTsN 094 Tembilahan! ^O^ *Runa tepuk tangan***

**Hohohohohohoh! *ketawa nista* fic-nya pasti sangat amat hancur! Readers ngerti 'kan ceritanya? OwO #PLAK!**

**Ini idenya dapat saat Runa lagi masak udang pok(?) #ho? Curcol?#, jadi maklumi saja kalau fic-nya berasa kayak udang(?). Terus, special thanks for my senpai "Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo"! ^O^ thanks buat **_**tittle**_**-nya! XD**

**Yap! Sama seperti author yang lain, kalau anda ingin mendapat pahala mohon REVIEW dan CONCRIT-nya dan jika anda tidak ingin mendapat dosa, NO FLAME! #mengingat karena Flamer dunia FFn itu sadis-sadis *plak!#**

**Maaf saya tidak sopan! :D *bungkuk dalam-dalam***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA HARUNO!*tiup trompet***


End file.
